Las manos de mi síndrome
by AndromedaShunL
Summary: Tus manos me recorrieron una vez más, sucias por el paso de las noches en las que venías a acariciarme. Cautelosas al principio, devastadoras al final. Y estaba tan atrapado como la luz de las estrellas en un vaso de cristal.


Tus manos me recorrieron una vez más, sucias por el paso de las noches en las que venías a acariciarme. Cautelosas al principio, devastadoras al final. Y estaba tan atrapado como la luz de las estrellas en un vaso de cristal.

No podía deshacerme de tus besos impuros, de tus embestidas crueles y de tus golpizas constantes. Y me mordías como nunca habías mordido cualquier comida, como si yo fuese lo único que pudieras saborear. Y tu cabello rubio, tan suave como la seda, se paseaba por mi cuello cada vez que me rodeabas y me hacías estremecer.

Aguardaba allí abajo, sin luz, con la esperanza de que algún día volvería a ver el amanecer, pero nunca se abrían las ventanas. Y cuando bajabas por las escaleras para sacarme de la cama, que era mi único refugio al quedar en penumbra, la poca claridad que llegaba desde fuera me dejaba ciego, y solo podía recuperar el sentido cuando me agarrabas del brazo para hacerme tuyo, una vez más.

E iban pasando los días pero todo continuaba igual. Subía y bajaba sobre ti, me apoyabas contra la pared para golpearme todo el cuerpo contra ella, y seguías restregando tus sucias manos en mi espalda, en mi torso, en mi pelo… Me recorrían, me recorrían sin parar, y no podía apartarlas, como no podía apartar mis ojos verdes de los tuyos azules, que tanto me turbaban. Y les tenía miedo. El miedo que me producían cada vez que me observaban, diciéndomelo todo sin palabras, imbuyéndome de culpa y de deseo ajeno.

Entrabas y salías a tu gusto, y yo sin poder escapar. Tampoco dormía por las noches esperando tu visita, y dejaba de respirar al escuchar el chirrío de la puerta.

Contemplaba el cielo de madera sobre mi cabeza, imaginando que detrás de toda aquella oscuridad un sol brillaba, olvidado, con pequeñas nubes blancas en torno a él. Acostumbrándome a soñar con él cuando me poseías.

La luna rotaba alrededor nuestro y te acariciaba la espalda con cada resoplido que me provocabas. Te odiaba y te quería al mismo tiempo. Me hacías daño pero me llenabas. Quería menos y quería más. Te deseaba lejos y te deseaba tan cerca…

Comenzabas a visitarme menos, como si me estuvieras olvidando. Y yo cada vez era menos propenso a pensar en mi casa, en la familia que tenía cuando todavía respiraba por mi cuenta, cuando aún recordaba quién era. Y me sorprendía a mí mismo llorando en la esquina, echándote de menos. Porque te habías convertido en todo lo que conocía, en todo lo que me sacaba de mi ensimismamiento. En todo lo que me mantenía, irónicamente, con vida.

Sentía la suavidad de tu cabello de otra manera sobre mi cuello. Tus manos sucias ahora me limpiaban al acariciarme. El dolor que me provocabas no era más que un recordatorio de que todavía tenía cosas que sentir. La pared no estaba tan fría cada vez que me ponías contra ella, no así como tus besos en mi espalda.

Me embelesaban tus ojos azules. Me embelesaba tu manera de desearme con la mirada y me embelesaba todo lo que me hacías. Me estabas matando de la forma más dulce que podría haber imaginado. Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que bajabas las escaleras para convertirme, una vez más, en tu propiedad.

Pero todo terminó un día.

La oscuridad a la que tanto tiempo me llevó acostumbrarme se deshizo ante mis ojos, aunque continuaba cegado por la fantasía en la que habías transformado mi día a día. Dejé de ver tus orbes de cristal y tu cabello rubio. Dejé de sentir tus manos en mi espalda y tus fríos labios en los míos. Dejé de sufrir el dolor de los golpes y de recibir todas tus ansias. Dejé de querer seguir viviendo si no era contigo. Pero ni siquiera sabía cómo te llamabas, solo que existías y que yo era tuyo. Completamente tuyo. Pero de repente fui libre, y me arrebataron todo lo que era y todo lo que necesitaba para continuar en pie.

Vi a muchas personas preocupadas. Me hablaron de gente increíble que me ayudaría, pero yo no sabía a qué. Pensaba que me entregarían a ti de nuevo, y de verdad lo añoraba. Pensaba que en algún momento aparecerías para raptarme de nuevo, para dejarme sin aliento con tu presencia. Para rehacerte con tus caprichos.

Y no volviste. Te olvidaste de mí y yo me olvidé del mundo. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas del universo, porque de las mías no quedaban, volver a encontrarme entre tus brazos. Escucharte de nuevo susurrándome crueldades al oído. Enamorarme de ti todos los días cuanto más me hacías sufrir.

No era más que las manos de mi síndrome lo que anhelaba. No era más que tu negada cordura. No era más que las manos de mi síndrome…


End file.
